


We should be lovers instead

by Storyofanotakuslife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Panic Attacks, SO FLUFFY, hinata in passing, poor kenma bby, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofanotakuslife/pseuds/Storyofanotakuslife
Summary: in which the unrequited love is requited.or i love this trope with them more then life so have another one.





	

Kenma sat up pushing the sweater off their body in the too hot room. Usually they preferred being fully covered in baggy sweaters and loose sweats. But it was too much tonight, everything seemed suffocating from the clothing on their body to the weight of the air in the room.  


They huffed trying to remember what woke they up in the first place a soft noise came from their window and they blinked slowly. Glancing at their phone they duly noted that it wasn't as late- or early- as they thought, they had only fallen asleep a few minutes before. Another round of incessant tapping came from the window drawing them from their musing. They pushed themselves from their bed, and staggered sleepily to the window pushing back the curtains they were meet with a pair of wide eyes. Kenma blinked confused before their brain caught up and they opened the window.  


“Kuro?” they asked softly pushing it open enough for the older boy to slip into the still dark room.  


He tumbled into the room quietly with practiced ease, “not gonna lie I was a bit worried you wouldn’t open the window.” he smiled softly his eyes betraying how tired he felt and the younger teen could see the red around his eyes from crying.  


Kenma blinked at him before tilting their head, “it's not like you couldn't just come in through the door,” they sighed when the older boy didn't respond, “alright let's go to bed…” they closed the window again seeming to pay no mind to the boy still sitting on the ground, but they figured he had a reason for his visit and would say so when ready, besides Kenma was never one to push things.  


They let the curtain fall back into place before turning back and noticing the look on Kuroo’s face, “something wrong?” they questioned bluntly.  


The older boy jerked his gaze up so their eyes meet, “Kenma…” he choked out, “please put on some clothes.” he voice was strangled, he didn't think he could handle that much skin ship tonight. Through any of time he might welcome it right then it felt like too much to be so close yet unable to hold the small blond in the way he wanted.  


Even though they raised an eyebrow at him they walked to their dresser and grabbed their softest shirt, they could tell from touch alone that it was one of Kuroo’s that Kenma had “accidentally” stolen. Slipping it on they crawled into bed, “are you just gonna stay there?”  


Kuroo respond with a quick shake of his head and followed suit. He curled up next to his smaller friend and reminded himself that that was all they were- friends.  
Kenma reached out, drawing the clearly upset man closer, “I'm not sure what’s up, but you’ll always have me.” they said nothing more as they guided his head to rest on their chest running their fingers through Kuroo’s constant bedhead.  


They could guess that his friend had a bad dream by the way he curled into them clinging to their waist and tangling their legs together. Kenma hummed softly noticing the room didn’t seem as hot and suffocating as it did before. But they didn’t think much of it Kuroo has always had ability and Kenma could only hope they helped the other half as much.  


Kuroo tightened his grip on the small blond his head resting comfortably on their chest as he fell asleep lulled there by Kenma’s strong heartbeat and the fingers running through his hair.

Kenma woke up tangled in their sheets and feeling too warm again. This time the too warm feeling came from the body wrapped around theirs pinning them to the bed under the pile of blankets.  


They wiggled about trying to get up without waking Kuroo. The older boy clung to them more, not willing to let them go. After a few minutes of trying and realizing they weren't getting free they gave up and reached of their 3DS. After making sure the sound was off they powered it on. With a happy sigh Kenma started up Animal Crossing, it was their favorite to play when around Kuroo. It managed to distract their hands but was relaxed enough to let them pay full attention to Kuroo.  
Kuroo woke up a while later the blond having managed to pay off their first debt. Kuroo yawned and nuzzled his young friend.  


“Good Morning Kitten.” he mumbled voice muffled by the shirt Kenma was wearing.  


“Good Afternoon Kuro.” the small blond replied slyly.  


They had noticed that it was indeed afternoon by the time Kuroo woke up, he must have been tired to sleep in for so long. Kenma ran a hand through Kuroo’s bed head, “wanna go get food? I think I still have apple pie in the fridge.”  


Kuroo nodded, “you would share your pie with me, kitten?” he slowly lifted his head off Kenma’s chest and grinned at them with all his boy like charm.  


They felt a sudden wave of adoration for the silly boy- turning silly, yet charming man and tried to repress a smile.  


Kenma has known for a while that they had feelings for their best friend, they decided it was best to bottle them up and put them on a shelf, the same one that held all of the the boy’s secrets that were whispered over the years shrouded in the dark. The same one shelf that holds books upon books filled with his mannerisms and ticks, likes and dislikes. Kenma held it all close to their heart silently loving all of Kuroo.  


The dark haired boy blinks, “still sleeping there?” he asked tugging on a strand on their blond hair softly.  


They shook their head but remained silent gazing up at their friend pondering what brought the almost- man here last night, followed by how he might react if Kenma told him how they felt.  


Kuroo smiled and stood up holding out his hand for Kenma to take, “come on slow poke, I was promised pie!”  


Kuroo tangled their fingers together, he knew he would have to come clean to Kenma one day about his feelings. Honestly he was surprised the short blond hadn't figured them out already, they were usually so observant that he was nervous the other already knew but as the months passed into years and they said nothing he relaxed.  


Kenma allowed themselves to be pulled out of bed and downstairs. He sleepily clung to Kuroo as the older boy fixed them both coffee, and after a moment’s consideration he deemed pie a good enough breakfast food. He tried to grab plates but quickly found that while Kenma’s clinginess was ridiculously cute it didn't work well with trying to get them both food. He spun and picked them up plopping them on the counter.  


“We can cuddle while we eat!” he declared moving around quickly to get everything ready.  


He was afraid if he took to long Kenma would lose their cuddly mood. He placed everything on the coffee table in the living room before going back and scooping a sleepy Kenma from their slumped over perch on the counter. He carried them to the living room and plopped them on the couch handing them coffee first. Kenma curled into Kuroo naturally and sipped their coffee. Kuroo turned on some old cartoons and they quietly watched them as they woke up more.  


Kenma loved waking up with Kuroo like this the soft easy mornings, with perfectly made coffee and old cartoon reruns playing softly in the background, Kuroo allowed Kenma to wrap themselves around him leeching off his warmth and comforting presence.  


Kenma was relaxed as they sat draped around Kuroo, it was both good and bad that their best friend allowed and even encouraged them to be clingy with him. It blurred the lines of platonic and romantic too easily, the fact that Kuroo was always a tactile person didn’t help either, he constantly had an excuse to be touching Kenma and while they loved it, it was boarding painful for their heart being in love with a touchy best friend was not a good idea Kenma decided,  


But they wouldn't deny it if someone called them a masochist. So they decided they would soak up any attention they got from Kuroo until he found someone else.  


They jolted a bit when they heard their phone go off, a joyful tune started playing that they immediately recognized as Kuroo’s ringtone. It was an English song that Shoyo showed them a while ago. They had jokingly put it as Kuroo’s ringtone after Shoyo related it to how Kenma felt, too accurately toward their situation and feelings with Kuroo. But they never considered a possibility of the bed-headed boy hearing it.

“-- I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend--”

A pretty feminine voice sang as Kenma flushed trying to turn off their phone.  


“K- Kuroo why are you calling me?” they asked cheeks pinks.  


Kuroo stared at the small device in Kenma's hand the song playing in his head as he tried to figure out if what he thought it meant was right. He slowly brought his eyes up to the bright gold ones of his best friend, the same best friend he clung to unabashedly, crawled into bed with after nightmares and had been hopelessly in love with for years.  


“Kenma…”  


The small blond hid in their hair cheeks aflame as they tried to figure out what to do, play if off, but Kuroo would see through any lie. They opened their mouth to promptly close it tears building behind their eyes all they could see was Kuroo rejecting them. They knew both of them would play it off but then Kuroo would start eating lunches with others and then he would need to stay late or leave early and they would stop seeing each other anywhere but practice and they would both shrug it off as natural but then Kenma would wake up one day and realize they hadn't talked to Kuroo in months and they could already feel their heart shattering at the thought of losing their best friend.  


Kenma felt their breathing spike coming out in short bursts their lungs not working right and their vision began to swim as the building tears spilled out rolling down too warm cheeks. Looking down at their hands they noted in a distant way they were having a panic attack. They were helpless to it as the shaking worked it way up their body in waves until all of them was trembling. Their fingers danced over their skin leaving red marks they couldn't feel no matter how much they wanted to, and the world fell silent.  


Kuroo snapped out of his momentary daze at the first soft hiccup. His eyes focused on the small quivering body in front of him. He slowly reached out moving Kenma head to look at him. The blond’s golden eyes were glazed over with panic and their face wet with tears. He immediately understood the whole situation. He was giddy to know that Kenma loved him back but he pushed that away to be discussed after they were calm. He reached forward slowly unsure how Kenma would react to his touch when they realized it was there.  


“Kenma? Come here kitten.” he said softly his hand resting on the others smaller arm.  


Kenma’s world suddenly snapped into place. They scrambled to get away their limbs moving on there own, suddenly their brain processed all the noise, their eradicate breathing and gasping for air. When did they start making so much noise. They fell of the couch body landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor.  


“Kenma, it's ok. I'm here.” Kuroo said as soothingly as possible he couldn't imagine the horror Kenma must be feeling and wanted to make it stop.  


Kenma jerked their head opening and closing their mouth like a fish as they tried to say something.  


Kuroo frowned and Kenma winced looking away thoughts of Kuroo leaving linger in their head making it all feel worse. Kuroo final understood and moved to the floor slowly crawling to Kenma. He didn't want to push boundaries but he knew if he left them like this much longer their thoughts would be damaging beyond what he could help if Kenma was left to feel doubt about whether or not Kuroo would remain with them or not, Kuroo repressed a shudder at the thought.  


“Kenma, i will never leave you. That's what the mean part is telling you, yea?” the small blond jerked their head up and down in agreement, yes and no questions they could handle.  


Kuroo sat in front of them and offered both of his hands, “come here kitten, I’m here, and I'm not going anywhere. I’ll stay right by your side, and I promise I’ll be here to tell that mean part that it's wrong every time.”  


He wiggled his fingers silently asking for Kenma’s, gold eyes followed the movements and with jerky to fast movements they grabbed and held on to Kuroo’s their own cold and clammy, still shaking.  


Kuroo slowly tugged Kenma towards him, “you’re so cold, will you come closer?” he asked softly slowly coaxing the panicked teen into his arms.  


Kenma’s fingers rhythmically clenched and released Kuroo’s fingers as they slowly wiggled closer until Kuroo had maneuvered them into his lap. He placed Kenma’s head against his chest breathing deeply and slowly.  


“Breath with me, kitten.” he spoke softly as he felt the younger teen slowly relax against him, “very good, just like that, can you try to get your heart to beat with mine?”  


He could feel the tremors slow until they stopped and the hands gripping his own stilled wrapped around his fingers. He could feel warmth return to Kenma’s small body as their heart beat slowed down and breathing regulated. Slowly the tears stopped until there were only soft hiccup's left to mix with Kuroo’s voice in the relative silence.  


“You did so good kitten, I'm so proud of you.” Kuroo said softly.  


Kenma blinked the words finally processing and they began to pull away. They let go of Kuroo’s leaving the others to grasp at nothing before sitting up and wiping their face, they peered at Kuroo through messy bangs with red rimmed eyes. Kuroo’s face fell at the motion his fingers twitch at his sides where they fell.  


“Kenma..” his voice broke on the last syllable of their name as he looked at them, heart on his sleeve and that was all it took for them to throw themselves back into Kuroo’s arms their own wrapping around his shoulders hugging him.  


“K- Kuroo…” they said softly voice rough from crying.  


“I'm here, kitten,” Kuroo wrapped his arms around them holding them tightly and burying his face in their dark roots, “I always will be.”

Kenma pulled away a while latter, “you...umm, you probably wanna talk about that huh?” they asked tone implying that they certainly did not.  


Kuroo grinned, “I feel like it would be a good idea, let's not have any misinterpretations.”  


Kenma sighed but nodded looking at Kuroo to start only to be faced with an almost smug smile and messy hair and they bemoaned ever loving him internally. They should have known he would make them start talking first.  


“You know I'm bad with words…”they said slowly tone filled with warning to his silence they sighed again, “fine.” they looked up a bright red flushing their cheeks as they looked eyes with Kuroo, “I'm in love with you.” they spoke boldly before hiding their face, “that was embarrassing.”  


Kuroo stopped breathing, “Kenma….” their name came out a breathless sigh causing them to jerk their head up to see Kuroo’s flushed face and adoring smile, “I love you too, even if you are bad for my heart.”  


Kenma pouted, “now you're embarrassing.” they muttered even though they clearly looked pleased.  


Kuroo reached out for a hug right as Kenma went a step further and brought their lips together. It took a moment to fit their lips just right without bumping noses. There was no magical fireworks, but for once Kenma didn’t feel anxious. They sighed softly at the perfect feeling of coming home, the smell that made up Kuroo was overwhelming in the best of ways, and when lips parted and tongues slid together the taste of coffee and apple pie lingered, but Kenma discovered that they tasted even better on Kuroo’s tongue.  


They pulled apart foreheads resting together and took a moment to just breath together. Slowly Kuroo started to smile and then he was laughing his head falling back as his hand rested on Kenma’s hips. Kenma stared at him for a moment struck but how ethereal he looked eyes closed with pink cheeks and softly swollen lips. Adoration filled their eyes and their heart caught in their throat before giggles spilled from their own pink swollen lips. They fell together again with laughter still on their lips.

Bonus:  


Hours later when they were curled in Kenma's bed, Kuroo leaning against the wall legs spread out in front of him reading one of the many books he left in the small blond’s room and Kenma sitting between them slouched against his chest playing a game quietly on his PSP.  
Kenma looked up suddenly breaking the hours of silence, “so… what did you dream about last night that made you come here? And don't lie to me I know it was bad enough to make you cry too.”  


Kuroo gave them a sheepish smile, “well it's really silly now, so don't laugh!”  


They looked at him blankly.  


“I had a dream that I confessed to you, but you were so against it you didn’t even wanna be my friend anymore.” his cheeks were flushed, “I was really scared ok? Don't be mean kitten!” he pouted at the small knowing smile on Kenma's face.  


So Kenma did the best thing they could think of and leaned in to kiss all of his fears away, “Silly Kuro….”

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok, hi there! title is based off the song Jenny by studio killers (i just it fits them so)  
> come yell with me or at me at my tumblr http://pastelkingalex.tumblr.com/  
> (please)


End file.
